Tau Voyari
Main Page= Overview Reigning from a largely theocratic society and part of a devoutly religious, almost cult-like military known as the Liseran (pronounced “Lie-seer-inn”) Order, Tau Voyari is an ardent grunt (referred to within the order as a “Zealot”) who has dedicated his entire existence to proving himself to his leaders, whom he admires in a way not entirely dissimilar to how one would worship deities. He is entirely willing to do whatever is necessary in order to show his dedication towards his superiors, no matter what that might take. Appearance Much of Voyari’s physical features are hidden under a light suit of armor, but it is often inferred that his appearance is humanoid yet to an extent feline in nature due to his claws and digitigrade legs. Whatever his helmet and armor plates aren't covering expose bandages wrapped around the entirety of his body to the point where nothing underneath is visible; some a clean white and others slightly bloodied. Personality and Behavior Despite his fervent dedication and reverence for his commanders, he doesn’t usually share this with anybody else as, perhaps due to a certain level of indoctrination forced on him, he considers most other species to be inferior forms of life. The most startling yet still highly-guarded pieces of evidence of this mental conditioning the soldiers are made to go through is that each soldier is required to ritually burn and mutilate their own flesh in order to demonstrate their loyalty to their leaders, which Voyari has clearly committed in excess as shown by the presence of bandages covering his entire body. An interesting trait he possesses is that for some unknown reason he finds the idea of death to be amusing, likely a coping mechanism for something he either personally has gone through or is currently going through. History and Backstory Not much is known about Voyari's backstory, but what little is known is that he had been in the Liseran Order for as long as he can remember, which suggests that even children were indoctrinated into the Order and would be trained to become soldiers once they were of age. During his adulthood, he would find himself going to the nearby planet of Centralis in order to find a way to prove his dedication and ability to be a viable asset to his superiors, in which he would eventually find a goal for himself: to find the most powerful warrior on Centralis, and take their place. Relationships No information regarding his relationships with other people is known, will be updated when said information becomes available. Nicknames * N/A |-|Feats= Resilient * Point Cost: 3pts * Prerequisites: 3+ Fortitude, 3+ Presence, or 3+ Will Whether through luck, extraordinary will, or exceptional courage, you are able to shake off banes quicker than others. Any time you make a resist roll, you have advantage 1 on the roll. Indominable Resolve I * Point Cost: 1pt/tier (1pts total) * Prerequisites: 3+ Presence or 3+ Will Through strenuous mental training, Tau has become more resilient to mental effects that would overwhelm those of lesser mettle. For each tier you possess in this feat, your Resolve defense is increased by 1. Tough as Nails II * Point Cost: 2pt/tier (4pts total) * Prerequisites: Fortitude 5 Due to the ritualistic self-mutilation he performs on himself as a symbol of dedication towards his superiors, he has suffered excessive nerve damage causing him to no longer feel most if not all pain. This has the unintended side effect of letting him stay in the fight longer before his body inevitably gives up on him. You permanently gain 5 extra hit points per tier of this feat you possess, totaling 10 extra hit points at Tier 2. |-|Perks and Flaws= Ascetic Sacrifice is almost second nature to Tau, whether it be time, resources, or even blood. As such, these situations tend not to affect him as they do others, hardening him against physical and mental deprivation and leading him to develop an enviable degree of self-mastery. Resilient You are exceptionally difficult to kill or wear down. Once per game session, you can automatically succeed a Fortitude action roll of Challenge Rating less than or equal to 10 + twice your Fortitude score. Proud Due to social conditioning performed on him over time, Tau has developed a belief that all other species besides his own are inferior, refusing to even talk to a being of another species unless he has a clear reason to. Zealous Tau's dedication to the Liseran Order is unprecedented and he is willing to push or even ignore the boundaries of normal behavior to uphold his cause, also being willing to perform more morally-gray actions if it means carrying out the will of the Order and his superiors whom he holds to almost deity-like standards. |-|Equipment= Weaponry Tau's Bo Staff * Appearance: A black two-handed metal bo staff with a textured grip. * Category: Versatile Melee (can be wielded either one-handed or two-handed, each able to be freely swapped between, and has all of the following benefits and restrictions usually applied to the two modes): :* One-Handed: The weapon uses a single hand and allows the other hand to be used for carrying another object, second weapon, or kept free for other actions. When wielding a one-handed weapon in each hand, if neither has the defensive property, you gain advantage 1 to all melee attacks. If both weapons you are wielding have passive benefits such as the defensive property, use the best of the two benefits; they are not added together. :* Two-Handed: The weapon requires two hands to wield and cannot be used with a shield or other weapon. Two-handed melee weapons grant advantage 1 to all attacks. * Wealth Level: 2 * Properties: :* FORCEFUL: This weapon can make attacks with the Might attribute and invoke banes accessible via Might. * Banes: Disarmed, Knockdown, Stunned Armor Standard Zealot Armor (Liseran Order) ''' * '''Appearance: - Thin plates of armor on Tau's body, each intricately engraved and grayish-purple in color. In addition, an intricately-carved helmet of the same color, with a large black visor that only shows glowing yellow eyes and nothing else, with a large filter-like nozzle around where the mouth would be. * Type: Light * Wealth Level: 2 * Required Fortitude: 0 * Defense Bonus: +1 * Speed Penalty: 0' Utility Items Example Utility Item WIP Lore Items Example Lore Item WIP Augmentations Example Augmentation WIP Category:Aronanners Category:Alien Category:Male Category:Military Category:Zealot Category:Liseran Order